disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Naturally, Sadie
Naturally, Sadie is a Canadian comedy teen drama sitcom that ran for three seasons from June 24, 2005 to August 26, 2007. It was produced in Canada, set in Whitby, Ontario. Filmed in Toronto, Ontario, most of the show was shot inside a former Catholic elementary school in Little Italy, including the school and home scenes. Mall scenes were filmed in the nearby Dufferin Mall. Plot The plot centers on 14-year-old Sadie Hawthorne, who lives with her parents and brother Hal in Whitby, Ontario. She's a high school student and aspiring naturalist who loves to study and observe animal behavior. Luckily for her she has two best friends, Margaret and Rain, to back her up until she figures it all out. The series was originally titled and broadcast as Going Green, the name being changed to Naturally, Sadie when Shawn Hlookoff thought of the new idea. Season 2 deals with Sadie as a sophomore in high school and sees her acting, feeling, and looking more like a typical teenager. From season 1 to season 2 the show's format changed greatly. There is more continuity between episodes and less focus on nature. Sadie no longer has a crush on Owen Anthony but now likes the new kid, Ben Harrison. Season 3 deals with Sadie and Ben's relationship after they break up in the first episode. Margaret is still really into fashion and gives even more advice. Rain's old friend Taylor comes back into his life and they get closer and become a couple. Cast Main Main characters Sadie Hawthorne Portrayed by Charlotte Arnold, Sadie Hawthorne is an aspiring naturalist and student at R.B. Bennett High School, which is named after the 11th Prime Minister of Canada. She is the titular protagonist of the show. Sadie treats every day like one big experiment. She has a crush on Owen Anthony and later, Ben Harrison and is quick to try to apply her naturalist knowledge to her homeroom habitat. Sometimes Sadie's stubborn pursuit of knowledge lands her in a bit of trouble. She manages to scrape through somehow with help from her friends. Sadie is a vegetarian and has a pet tarantula that she calls Charlotte. She sees every animal as cute even the ones that others find creepy or strange. Her role-model is Jane Goodall, who she wishes to be like and, in many episodes, tries to get in contact with. She had a crush on Rain in the 3rd grade. Margaret Browning-Levesque Portrayed by Jasmine Richards. She is Sadie's best friend, although sometimes she wants Sadie to behave more like her peers. Together with Rain Papadakis, the 3 are best friends. Although Margaret, being more popular, sometimes wishes for more conventional friends, she still supports Sadie's naturalist interests and Rain's crazy schemes. Much of her attention is usually focused on shopping, fashion, dancing, and boys. She has a lot of rules that she gives Sadie and plans to publish it into a book. She dates Sadie's 1st crush Owen Anthony in the series finale. Rainbow "Rain" Papadakis Portrayed by Michael D'Ascenzo, Rain is a constant source of comedy. He is always working on one of his master plans-for-success, which usually end in failure. He has a gruelling part-time job at his family's restaurant, and parents who lecture at length in Greek about the virtues of being "more like his cousins". Luckily he has best friends Sadie and Margaret to support and accept him for his craziness. In season 3, he began dating Taylor DiDomenicantonio. When she moved to Whitby, they hit it off like old times. Rain and Margaret kissed once on the way home from Sadie's house, and were both happy to discover they have no chemistry. In season 1 and 2 he tries to impress Vivian because he likes her. Hal Hawthorne Hal (Justin Bradley) is Sadie's annoying, although sometimes helpful, older brother, who, unlike Sadie, does not do very well in school. He gets into trouble with the principal a lot, and, in one episode, ends up with Rain in detention as well. In another episode, Hal becomes Sadie's art tutor. Art happens to be Hal's best subject and Sadie's worst. At first, Hal tries to help her. But when he realizes that Sadie could become better than him, Hal makes her do silly things like paint with her butt. In the end, Sadie does become better at art, but turns in one of her worse pieces to make Hal feel better. Hal is also the leader of his own band called "Morning Breath". Hal likes to watch 'Monkeys and Cheese'. Hal does not appear in the episode Quiz Show' Benjamin "Ben" Harrison Ben (Jacob Kraemer) is Sadie's crush from season 2 onwards. He's the new kid whom everyone likes. He enjoys photography. His favourite colour is grey, and his favourite food is barbecue sauce. He always says Chimo, with a little twist with his hand, to greet and say goodbye to people. Sadie finds him sweet, charming, smug, and cute. He calls her "Red" because of her hair colour, and makes her take risks. Ben and Sadie almost kiss on many occasions, but something always happens to get in the way. Eventually the two kiss in the episode "Sliding Closet Doors". Jean Hawthorne Jean (Collette Micks) is Sadie's mother and a novelist. When she is not on tour in some other city, she's locked in her office, working or lying on the couch with her eyes closed, thinking about work. Jean has always encouraged Sadie's fascination with animals and is the one who will stick up for her when she chooses digging up beetles over her family movie night. Jean understands focus, determination and fanciful exploration and is happy to see her daughter so full of them all. Jean's a little flighty and sometimes has her head way up in the clouds but Sadie appreciates her mother's artiness and the heartfelt - albeit abbreviated - talks that they have together. Walter Hawthorne Sadie's dad, (Richard Clarkin) is an engineer. He's a straight-shooting, exacting doer who can build things with tools and bake complicated cakes that require precise measurements, but who can't throw a meal together without a recipe. Walter is precise in everything he does and is, in many ways, the polar opposite of messy, think-outside-the-box Jean. Sadie ponders this "opposites attracting" thing a lot, wondering at nature's grand design, not because her parents' relationship doesn't work, but rather because somehow, miraculously, it does. He enjoys playing 'Merlins and Magicians.' Other characters Owen Anthony Owen (Kyle Kass) is Sadie's crush from season 1. In season 2 when Sadie develops a crush on Ben she starts to see Owen as a friend only. She hurts his feelings when she agrees to take both Ben and Owen to the school dance and he finds out and ends their relationship. Arden Alcott Arden (Shenae Grimes) appears in season 2, replacing Chelsea, as the popular, mean girl, and is famous for her manipulation. She is Sadie's romantic rival for Ben Harrison. She had a short, secret relationship with Rain before breaking it off because he wasn't popular. She likes to call people by their last names. Chelsea Breuer Chelsea (Mandy Butcher) is the popular, mean girl from season 1 and friends with Margaret. Ron Yuma Ron (Alex Hood) is a nerd and everyone finds him irritating. He acts like a know-it-all and always tries to be in charge. Mallory Randall Mallory (Mallory Margel) is the female counterpart of Ron but unlike Ron she tries to be everyone's friend and that's what annoys people. However most people find her more tolerable than Ron. She has a crush on Hal Hawthorne. Mallory and Ron end up as a couple. Vivian Wu Vivian (Mukundan Jr) is Rain's crush but she doesn't know that he likes her. Taylor DiDomenicantonio Rain's girlfriend in Season 3. She was an old friend when they were younger and He began dating her when she moved to Whitby, and they hit it off like old times at camp. Ms. Mann Alberta Mann (Alison Sealy-Smith) is the school principal. She likes to act young by using lingo such as 'boo yeah'. She is usually seen walking around the school halls to find students to give task completion slips to. Episodes International release Naturally, Sadie currently airs in 20 countries: * Disney Channel in Brazil/called Naturalmente, Sadie * Family, Vrak TV, and Radio-Canada in Canada * Nickelodeon and Popgirl in the UK * Nickelodeon in New Zealand * Disney Channel and Family Room HD in the USA * ABC1 in Australia * RTÉ Two in Ireland * Channel 1 in Israel * Disney Channel in India * E-Junior In United Arab Emirates. * France 2 and Planete in France * Panda Biggs in Portugal * Nickelodeon in the Netherlands * ATV World in Hong Kong/called 当然，萨迪 * Canal Once in Mexico * Nickelodeon in Croatia * ZigZap in Poland * Rai Gulp in Italy * Balticum TV in Lithuania * Yups Channel in Perú DVD release A best-of compilation DVD of Naturally Sadie was released on May 11, 2010 in the US and Canada by Video Services Corp. The DVD contains 13 episodes over 2 discs from seasons 1 and 2. In Australia, 2 volumes of season 1 has been released by distributor Roadshow. The first volume titled 'Forest For the Trees' contains episodes 1 to 6 and was released on June 1, 2011. The second volume titled 'Best of Enemies' contains episodes 7-12 and was released on December 2, 2011. The episodes are in their original widescreen aspect ratio. There are no plans to release the rest of the episodes at the moment. Awards and nominateds http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0465342/awards ;Chicago International Film Festival *2006 - Special Achievement: Direction; David Winning for "Year of the Dragon" (Won) ;Directors Guild of Canada *2006 - Outstanding Television Series: Family; for the episode "Double Jeopardy" (Nominated) ;Leo Awards *2006 - Best Direction in a Youth or Children's Program or Series; David Winning for "Double Jeopardy" (Nominated) ;WorldFest-Houston International Film Festival *2006 - Television & Cable Production; David Winning for the episode "Year of the Dragon" (Won) *2007 - Television & Cable Production; David Winning for the episode "Double Jeopardy" (Won) ;Writers Guild of Canada *2008 - Youth; Brent Piaskoski for episode "In or Out of Africa" (Won) *2007 - Youth; Brent Piaskoski for episode "Rashomon" (Won) ;Young Artist Awards *2007 - Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama): Recurring Young Actor; Jacob Kraemer (Nominated) References External links *Fan site on Family * * *David Winning (director) official web site Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Family Channel shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:Naturally, Sadie Category:International Shows Category:2005 Category:2005 premieres